This invention relates generally to door assemblies for appliances, and, more particularly, to door assemblies for dishwasher systems including a top-mounted escutcheon.
Known dishwasher door assemblies typically include an escutcheon therein for providing support for control panel components. Typically, the escutcheon is separately molded from a plastic material and is attached to an upper portion of the door assembly above an outer door panel and generally flush with an outer surface of the door panel. Control buttons, knobs, displays etc. extend through the escutcheon for user manipulation to select and execute desired dishwasher features. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,586.
Escutcheons, however, can be difficult to mate with outer panels of the door. Variance of the outer panels in production frustrates a consistent flush appearance between the outer door panel and the escutcheon, and typically requires manual and time consuming attachment of the escutcheon to the top of the outer door panel. These problems are especially appreciated when an outer panel of the door is not flat, such as consumer desirable outwardly bowed or curved outer door panels are employed. Due to variances in the curvature of the panels, proper attachment of the escutcheon to outer door panels can be difficult, thereby increasing assembly time and assembly costs of the door.